I Put a Spell on You, I Mean Me
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Severus Snape in his seventh year, travels to the future and meets himself as a potions master. NOT your average Time-travel fic. I promise! Chapter 12 Now Up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Put a Spell on You, I Mean Me

Creative Genius' at work:  Autumn and Lara 

E-mails:  autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com,  and minako233@attbi.com

Rating:  PG-13 at this point 

Parinings S/H eventually 

Authors' Notes: The plot is all Lara, I am just the beast of burden. 

* * * * * * * * ** * * 

20 years ago…….

          Seveus Snape was an ambitious young man bent on getting the most of his education.  In his seventh year with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, Severus was taking transfiguration, history of magic, care of magical creatures, potions, runes, divination and arithmancy.  To get to his classes on time, Snape had been allotted a time turner, a magical device that would allow him to add extra hours to the day so he could attend all his classes. Although he dearly loved his daily potions class, it was the one class he wish he could have skipped altogether this year.   

There were some people that Severus Snape simply couldn't abide by.  Unfortunately two of them were standing directly behind him.  James Potter and Sirus Black.  Two people who were as carefree as you could get.  Snape didn't approve of carefree behaviour.  He thought it was dangerous and something nobody should indulge in past the age of 10.  Especially not in a setting such as this, a 7th year potions class at Hogwarts.  And it didn't help matters that he had to work with the two aforementioned Gryffindors.  Professor Cauldron really had lost her mind if she thought that Griffindor-Slytherin relations would improve by assigning the class partners from the opposite house to work on a semester-long project.    

Severus threw a glance at the two boys behind him and rolled his eyes.  It annoyed him to no end that people with the intelligence that Potter and Black had would rather waste their time goofing off than concentrating on work.  It was because of them that the three had to start over their potion in the first place.  Snape himself had taken over complete control of the potion on this second time around and found that one set of hands did indeed work faster.  He was making final preparations for the potion when a nudge at the back tipped him into the side of the large cauldron he was working with.  The timetable around his neck crashed into the side of the cauldron and the delicate instrument broke, the grains of sand spilling into the potion.  An explosion shook the room and left the class frozen to the spot.  A great cloud of violet boiled up from the potion and with a flash of red light, Severus disappeared leaving behind a world frozen in time.  

Present Day……. 

          Wolfsbane potion was on of Snape' least favourite brews to make.  It required a lot of attention, smelled quite powerful, and it was for Remus Lupin, resident werewolf and defence against the dark arts teacher.  Lupin was the only teacher who had taken the post for more than one year.  He'd returned a year ago and it looked like he was here to stay.   Of course, his continued presence at the school meant that Snape needed to brew the complex potion that kept Lupin's werewolf side in check.  The potion had to be brewed every month, as each batch was only good for a month at the most.  

          Snape took the cauldron off the fire and allowed it to begin cooling when a low rumbling noise began.  He turned in a slow circle attempting to locate the source of the noise.  The noise grew louder and a reddish fog began to seep out of the cauldron.  Snape sensed an explosion and took cover under his thick oak desk.  Seconds later a loud explosion erupted and the sound of coughing could be heard.  Snape emerged from behind his desk to an incredible sight.  Severus Snape was standing before him, covered in a violet liquid and 17 years younger. It had to be some sort of illusion.    

"Who are you?"  Snape addressed the young man in front of him.  

"Severus Snape sir."  

"Very amusing.  Who are you really, Potter or Weasley perhaps?"  

"I'm who I said I am." the young man said, slightly confused. 

Snape set his face and spoke in a cold voice " You are indeed who you say you are, when you've taken polyjuice potion. We'll take you to the headmaster and sort this out.  Impersonating another person, particularly a staff member is enough to get one expelled."

*  *  *  *  *  

Dumbledore's Office…….. 

          Professor Severus Snape and the young delinquent made their way to the headmaster's office.  Snape muttered the password 'Gobstopper' and the stone gargoyle slid away to reveal the passageway to the headmaster's office.  

" To what do I own the pleasure, Severus?"  the ancient headmaster asked, eyes twinkling. 

"This young man thought it would be amusing to not only ruin my wolfsbane potion, but also to ingest polyjuice potion in some elaborate prank.  I have a feeling it's either Potter or Weasley."  Professor Snape informed Dumbledore.  

"For the last time, I am not James Potter, and I don't know any Weasley!" the young man exclaimed, clearly exasperated.  "I would love to know where I am, and who you people are.  I was in Professor Cannon's class, and James and Sirus pushed me towards the potion and that's all I remember." 

"Excuse us for a minute young man" Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young man in front of him.  

"Of course sir" Severus said as he left the room to give the two men privacy.  

"If it's polyjuice potion, don't you think it would have worn off by now, Severus?"   

"I don't know what happened, but I dislike this child trying to pass himself off with my name."  Snape said coolly.  

"We're faced with an interesting dilemma here, and the boy certainly seems to know about your classmates and he looks remarkably like you did during your last year here.  I think it best to investigate a possible rip in the fabric of time."  

"What shall we do with him for the time being?"  

"What we do with all our students, sort him and give him an education."  

"If it's really me, I'm assuming he will be in Slytherin."  

"Ah, well this is a different set of circumstances, perhaps there will be a different outcome."  

Dumbledore went to retrieve the young man from the hallway.  "Well, Severus, I confess we don't know exactly what happened, but we believe that until we can return you to where you belong, it would be best too keep you here, and further your education.  Would you agree?"  

"Yes, but I want to know who that man is. He looks like my dad."  

"Well, it appears Severus, that our potions master is you 20 years in the future."  

"Bloody hell, you mean this greasy git is me! No wonder my mum always told me to wash.  I turned into my father with greasy haird and bad teeth," the younger man blurted out, before realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to insult anybody who looked that cross. 

"Well they do say that the past comes back to haunt you Severus." Albus said, chuckling at the murderous look the elder Snape was shooting towards the youngster.  

"Now, we have decided the best course of action is to sort you and pass you off as one of Severus' relatives.  I believe you have a sister, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned the potions master.  

"Yes,  Agatha.  She never married, and never had children, thank God."  

"Be that as it may, I believe that we can pass your Severus off here as your nephew."  

"Good, now what sort of a name would Agatha choose for a son?"  

"Salazar.  She had a fondness for odd names."  Snape said dryly.  

"So, Salazar Snape, which house would you be in?"  

"Slytherin of course" both Snape's answered together, before glaring at one another.  

"We shall see, we shall see." Dumbledore said as he retrieved the Sorting Hat from its place in the room.  "Have a seat dear boy."  

'Salazar' sat and the hat was placed upon his head.  "Interesting, didn't we meet years ago, in another time and place?  I believe you were rather difficult to sort, but Slythein house claimed your precious mind.  Yes indeed, yes indeed.  This time, better make it GRYFFINDOR!"   

The two Snape's looked incredibly surprised, but Albus simply chucked.  "Well, this is an interesting turn of events indeed."   

Severus stormed out of the room while Dumbledore put away the sorting hat and turned to Salazar.  

"There's nothing to be done now, so we shall simply see how this all turns out.  Let's meet with your new head of house and settle you in for what should be an interesting experience."  

With that, the newly christened Salazar Snape was led by Albus Dumbledore to the one place he never thought he would be, Gryffindor tower. 


	2. The Memory Remains?

***  Disclaimer in part one ***  

Minerva McGonagall sat thunderstruck at what she was seeing.  Severus Snape, as he had looked 20 years ago in her transfiguration class.  Never before had a staff member been present in their past and former staff.  A Snape in Gryffindor was just as unexpected and unprecedented.  But there it was,  Salazar Snape, the newest seventh year Gryffindor, newly settled in to Gryffindor tower and about to make his first public appearance in the great hall.  He instinctively gravitated towards the Slytherin table when a gentle prod on his back from Dumbledore steered him to the front of the tables.  

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty Hogwarts!"  Dumbledore began, voice magically magnified to get the attention of the school.  

Silence fell from the full hall and all eyes focused on the pair by the high table.       

"We have a new student in our midst.  A seventh year student, and the newest member of Gryffindor house.  Salazar Snape" at that, the hall buzzed excitedly with noise.    

Seveus Snape could only guess what the masses were chattering about. 'A Snape in Gryffindor?  Surely there was a mistake'.  Snape couldn't say he blamed them.  The repercussions of unprepared time travel were mind-boggling.  He reminded himself to read Lavinge Hourly's book on time travel when he retired for the evening.  For now, all he could do was watch as his younger self was made to play nice with the Gryffindors.  

Salazar nervously approached the Gryffindor table, determined to hold his head up proudly and ignore the looks of disbelief written on the student's faces.  He concentrated on finding a place to sit with people from his own class.  An opening finally presented itself.  He sat and glanced at his tablemates.  A pretty girl with bushy hair like Lily Evens' sat across from him, seated between two boys.  A very tall redheaded boy, who looked like a boy that had been head boy a few years ago.  He couldn't remember the boy's name, but this younger incarnation looked very much alike him.  And there he was, sitting as smug as always.  Potter.  Messy jet-black hair, lean, tall and he wore glasses.  The only question was, where was Black?  The two had been behind him, if Potter was here, Black certainly couldn't be far behind.  The pair was inseparable.     

"Very funny trick you played there Potter." Salazar said nastily.  

"What trick, what are you on about?" Harry said, confused.  

"You know exactly what I mean.  Where's Black?"  

"Black who?  Perhaps you're mistaking me for someone else." Harry said a bit sharply.  

"So, you like Quidditch?"  Ron broke in, trying to ease the tension between the two.  

"Quidditch,  no. I prefer books and concrete things to a silly sport" Salazar baited Potter.  

"Well you're a Snape, aren't you?  Not really known for teamwork."  Harry said tersely.  

"And you, a Potter, lazy, selfish and you only care about yourself.  All your lot is the same."  

Harry felt this newcomer had gone too far and fueld by anger he dove across the table and knocked himself and Snape to the floor.  The two boys began punching, kicking and wrestling heatedly.  They were pulled apart at last by a tall, dark Snapeish figure.  

"Here for less than two hours and you've already earned a detention Salazar.  As for you Potter, I believe two hours of trouble free time is a record." Severus said as he pulled the two boys apart.  

"You will each serve detention with me.  Potter come to my classroom tomorrow evening at six, when you are dismissed you will bring Salazar down, seeing as you are in same house and all."  With detentions handed out, the two boys glared at one another and stocked off.  

Ron went after Harry and Hermione shot after Salazar.  The behaviour of both had been too strange, it had been like witnessing a years old rivalry, but it had been between two complete strangers.

* * * * 

"Harry,  wait Harry!"  Ron called to his best friend.  

"What in blazes was that about?"  

"I don't know Ron.  He just made me so angry.  There's just something off about him.  He's exactly like Snape, and I got the feeling he thought I was my father."  Harry said, the anger rushing out of him, and confusion settling in. 

"Where's Hermione?"  

"She went to talk to Salazar.  Crazy git, doesn't even like Quidditch.  Up for some training tonight Harry?"  

"Yeah, you got any ideas in mind?"  

"Yeah.  Let's get the rest of the team together.  I thought of a way we can beat Hufflepuff, even if they do have the best keeper at this school."  Harry and Ron, distracted with their minds on Quidditch set off to gather the team.  

* * * *  *

"Salazar, wait up." Hermione called at the retreating figure.  

He continued up the long staircases ignoring Hermione until he reached the portrait of the fat lady.    "Anaconda" he said.  Nothing happened, and he realized it was the wrong password.  

"Giberty Dip" a quiet voice said from behind him and the portrait swung open. 

Salazar stalked in with Hermione close behind him.  "Now wait a minute.  I just want to bloody well talk to you!" Hermione said, eyes flashing.  

"What?  You're one of Potter's friends, I know where your loyalties lie."  Snape spat at here. 

"Don't be such an idiot!  Just because I'm friends with Harry, that doesn't mean I can't talk to you.  Honestly,  boys are so thick-headed when they want to be."  

"What did you call him?"  

"Harry.  Who did you think he was? Does he remind you of someone from your old school?"  Hermione asked, much gentler than just seconds before.  

"Yes.  You could say that" Salazar began, subdued.  

"Well he's Harry and he's really wonderful."  

"Who are you?"  

"Hermione Granger."     

"Nice to meet you.  I see you're Head Girl" he said eyeing her badge.  Lilly had been Head Girl too, the similarities between them kept growing.    

"Who's Head Boy?  It's not  Potter is it?"  Salazar asked alarmed.  

"No, it's a Ravenclaw boy named Terry Boot. Speaking of, I must be off.  Terry and I have to patrol the castle tonight. It was nice talking too you"  Hermoine smiled at him as she prepared to leave the room.  "Oh and give Harry and Ron a chance, they're really not so bad."  she said before disappearing out of the room.   

* * * * ** * *     

Taking Hermione's advice,  Salazar had been, if not exactly friendly, at least civil towards the boy he could only assume was James' future son.  He looked like him in every way, aside from the eyes.  The only other person he knew with brilliant green eyes was Lilly Evens.  Head Girl, Quidditch commentator, and the only Gryffindor that had been decent to Severus during his school days.  He wondered if this year's 'Lilly' was indeed with this generation's Potter.  It was true he didn't know her very well yet, but there was an old soul quality that he recognized in her.  He wondered if she recognised it in him.  

"Your turn to face the dra-your uncle" Harry said.  "You should bring a cloak, it's cold down there." 

"Thanks."  

The two trudged along the long journey to the dungeons in an uncomfortable silence.  Hermione, and Ron, somewhat reluctantly had been urging the two to get along.  They didn't like breaking up fights every two seconds, and they didn't want to get on Snape's worse side by constantly being at odds with his nephew.  The two had made a silent truce, but refused to spend time together for longer than necessary.  

Snape seemed to have an intense dislike for Harry that baffled the three Gryffindors.  Salazar had created a tension in the house that deterred Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and even Neville Longbottom from befriending him.  It left Salazar feeling lonely.  In Slytherin he was used to the ganging up against one, or the detached attitudes.  But he'd never had all of that focused at him.  The Gryffindor house banding against him bothered him more than he wanted to admit.  

"Is Hermione with you?" he heard himself ask.  

Harry glared at him.  "Dungeon's to the left." was all he said before beginning the long walk up to the tower.  

"I'll take that as a no." Snape said to himself as he walked into the classroom.  

"Found your way I see. If you are me, why didn't you know where 'your' classroom was?"  

"If you remember, we never had potions in the dungeons."  Salazar told him.  

"I assume this is yours. I found it while I was cleaning up that mess."  Snape said as he threw a roll of parchment on the desk.  

Salazar took the roll, and angrily shoved it back into his pocket.  "It's an invitation to participate in the International Young Wizard Federation Potions competition.  But I'm stuck here!  This is not my life, it's not how it is supposed to be.  I shouldn't be in Gryffindor, I shouldn't be in detention and I shouldn't be in this time!" he exploded.  

           "I don't remember that contest" Severus said carefully. 

           He was at a loss.  How do you comfort your own self, when you don't recall what happened?  The thought dawned on him that this time travel was far more complicated and dangerous than they had ever imagined.  Severus realized he couldn't remember his days at Hogwarts.  He flipped open the time travel book he'd checked out of the library earlier, and flipped to the table of contents. He found what he wanted and opened to the correct page.   

Chapter 12:  Why Travelling to the Future is Dangerous:  

** You may kill off your future self 

** You may get stuck in time 

** You may experience irreversible memory loss 

** You may erase yourself completely from the past, and have no future 

"Salazar come with me, we need to see Dumbledore."  Snape said, clutching the books and striding from the room. The two Snapes left the dungeon thinking the about the same thing; the future, and if it even applied to them.    

Autumn  
*************  
Kelso: "What a fine game of cat and mouse it will be!"   
Fez "What if the cat is retarded?"   
-That 70's SHow 

Autumn's Travel Journal  
http://www.livejournal.com/uses/loveablepenguin/ 


	3. Whose Side Are You on Anyway?

Disclaimer in part one.  

Thanks to Lara for the beta and her wonderful ideas.

Previous instalments can be found at FanFiction.Net under 'PearlyJammer'

*** Indicates a memory.  ***  

Thanks for everyone that has read and enjoyed this story so far!  

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

Severus and Salazar walked silently to the headmaster's office.  Snape muttered the password (cookie crisp) and the hidden staircase rotated into view.  The two climbed on it and entered Dumbledore's office.  "It appears that there have been some unforeseen complications with this, situation."  Snape said to the headmaster. 

           "Serious complications I presume."  

           "Indeed. Ones that concern memory.  Salazar has been invited to a prestigious potions competition. And I realize that I cannot remember if I even went or not, let alone the outcome.  My theory is that as long as Salazar is here in this present time, my memory will fade."  

           "Isn't there a law that deals with time travel sir?"  Salazar brought up.  

           "I mean, I've been using a time turner, and I remember one of the most fundamental rules was to not see yourself, even if it was only a few hours behind the time I was living in.  You're telling me that he is myself 20 years in the future, is it possible that two of us existing in the same time could erase both of us."  He concluded looking at the two older men.  

           "It does seem possible.  Perhaps we should keep the two of you completely separate from the rest of the year, or a temporary memory charm on both of you.  I believe it is of the utmost importance to curb any further memory loss."  

           "Even if we do that, isn't it likely that sooner or later one of us will indeed remember our true identity?"  Snape asked.  

           "Perhaps setting a different schedule for the both of you is the way to go.  We can arrange for you to eat in specific areas and as long as you stick to your schedule, there may not be another incident like this.  If you're unaware of the other's existence, perhaps it will be as if Salazar is just another student."  

           "What about potions classes?  I, um, I mean Professor Snape is the only potions teacher at this school."  

           "Perhaps we can arrange a tutor.  I don't have to tell either of you how brilliant our young Snape is in potions.  Perhaps a likened mind is all he needs to help sharpen his mind."  

           "Are you suggesting he be tutored by a student?" Severus asked in shock.  

           "Yes.  Can you think of no other 7th year student, capable of assisting young Mr. Snape?"   Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.  

           "I assume you mean Hermione Granger."  

           "Yes, why so shocked?  I believe she tutors Neville Longbotom on a regular basis."  

           Snape looked horror-stricken at the idea of himself being in the same small class as the destructive Gryffindor boy.  

           "I've no objections" Salazar said, a tad too eagerly.  

           "Are you a Slytherin or a Gryffindor?" 

           "According to the sorting hat, I am a Gryffindor, which means _You_ are a Gryffindor" Salazar shot back. 

  "Have you no pride? Being tutored with Neville Longbotom is akin to taking potions with the first years" Severus bit out bitterly.  

           "Humility is a good experience for all of us.  It'll be beneficial to you Seveurs."  Dumbledore said.  "Now if you will excuse me, I'm afraid there is another urgent matter that needs attending too. You will have your new schedules in the morning."  

           "Yes.  One of us will owl you if we feel it necessary to take further action.  Send Miss Granger to my office, we need to set up my-your lesson plans," Snape said as he rose from his chair and left the room.   

           Salazar, adhering to the new restrictions waited for a full five minutes in the hallway before heading back to his common room. He walked along the stone hallways smiling to himself internally about the interesting turn of events.  He had to laugh at the reaction that his older self had had when Dumbledore suggested Hermione Granger take on him as her second student.  

           Neville Longbottom, thought accident-prone was harmless.  People like James Potter and Sirus Black were dangerous, but Neville was harmless.  Even Neville ignored him though.  The light mood faded from his mind as he realized that he as worse off in the future than he had been.  Here nobody liked him.  During his potions lessons, the Slytherin's had shunned him, and nobody from the Gryffindor table would work with him after his fight with Harry, save Hermione. It was a memory he hoped not to take with him.  

****   

           "Pair up.  We'll be working on the highly dangerous polyjuice potion, which I have reason to believe some of you are familiar with" Severus said, focusing his gaze on the Gryffindor trio.  

           Salazar turned to his seatmate, and saw Lavender Brown was already paired up with someone.  He moved towards the Slytherin side of the room but was stopped by Draco Malfoy.  "You're a disgrace to the name of your family, we don't want you."    

           Salazar's cheeks went pink and he stole a quick look at Severus.  The latter simply arched an eyebrow before going back to his task. 

           "Get over here Salazar, we need to get started."  Hermione directed her comment to the young Snape, but set her glare at Malfoy.  

           Hermione pulled Salazar over to her cauldron and the two worked all period.  Discussing who would work on what components of the potion.  Hermione was careful not to make it appear as if she had more than a theoretical knowledge of how the potion worked.  Salazar enjoyed the class immensely and found himself charmed by the bushy haired witch next too him. She was fiercely intelligent, kind and apparently very brave.  It reminded him strongly of Lilly Evens.  All too soon, the class ended and lessons were over for the week.  But Salazar didn't want to return to the common room, he wanted to stay right where he was, with the company now present.  

           "Hermoine, I think this potion is going to be rather difficult.  I'd like to examine it further.  Would you like to go to the library with me?"  

           "Sure," she smiled, "let me just get my things."  

           "Let me help you with those.  I'm sure they're much to heavy for your delicate frame," he said, grinning at her.  

           Hermione just blushed and laughed, giving Salazar the impression that she wasn't complimented as often as she deserved.  Hermione stuffed her books into her bag and the two of them left Snape's classroom.  

           "Well, not only are you a disgrace to your family, but you're a mudblood lover as well" the cold voice of Draco Malfoy sneered.  "Granger here is a filthy common, muggle born piece of litter.  She's worthless; no decent Snape would be seen with her. She's the worst of the lot."  

           Enraged by Draco's tirade, Hermione and Salazar whipped out their wands at the same time and pointed them at the silver haired boy.  

           A loud bang erupted and Malfoy fell backwards.  The two Gryffindors looked at each other in surprise. Neither had fired the curse that displayed the words 'stupid git' on Draco's forehead.   Salazar glanced over Hermione's shoulder and caught sight of black robes swishing in what appeared to be the potions corridor.  Smiling broadly Salazar and Hemrione continued towards the library as Malfoy rushed off to the hospital wing to have the counter curse performed.  *** 

           On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a bad memory to have.  Feeling cheered, Snape quickened his steps and returned to the potions lab.  

Autumn  
*************  
Kelso: "What a fine game of cat and mouse it will be!"   
Fez "What if the cat is retarded?"   
-That 70's SHow 

Autumn's Travel Journal  
http://www.livejournal.com/uses/loveablepenguin/ 


	4. Snape, Salazar Snape

Disclaimer in part one 

Previous installments can be found at:  

fanfiction.net under 'PearlyJammer' 

or at autumnpenguins.com 

*******  

          Salazar was becoming accustomed to life as a Gryffindor much easier than he had initially thought. The Slytherin in him was appalled at this idea but was shushed effectively by more powerful teenage hormones.  It had been two weeks since he had been to a potions class and joined Neville in Hermione's tutorial class.  He thought at first he would have trouble concentrating, but he found that Hermione commanded just as much attention as his older self did concerning the subject.  She would not tolerate him spacing off, or more likely staring at her.  

          Soon, he found himself far more interested in the subject than he ever had been in professor Cauldron's class.  Perhaps it was simply a matter of finding the right instructor for the subject, but in his unbiased mind, he was sure he would allow himself to be schooled in the finer arts of toilet scrubbing, so long as Hermione was teaching it.  

          His academic life was getting on track, but so far, the other Gryffindors had taken Harry's side in the I hate Salazar campaign.  Salazar knew it would take a gesture on his part to improve anything, but like all Snape's before him, he had a large amount of pride.  Fortunately for him, something unexpected happened.  "Salazar, this weekend is a Hogsmeed weekend, and I was just wondering if you were going." Neville said nervously.  

"I'd love to go.  Thanks Neville."  Salazar said grateful the boy had taken a step the others hadn't been willing to take.  

"Hermione, you'll come with us right?"  Snape asked.  

"Well, I was going to stay in actually-" 

"Come with us Hermione, please." Neville broke in. 

"Yeah, it'll be fun."  Salazar said in an attempt to persuade her.  

Hermione just smiled to herself before dismissing her charges.  

****  

A few days later Saturday was arrived.  The Gryffindor common room was full of third years on up getting ready to leave for the first Hogsmede weekend of the year.  Suspicious glances were thrown at the pair, so Salazar left while Neville waited for Hermione.  Neville and Hermione had just joined Salazar in the great hall when they heard a voice.  

"So, Snape, trying to weasel your way into Gryffindor?" Draco Malfoy drawled. 

"You're not a Gryffindor, and you're not a Slytherin.  Pathetic" Pansy Parkinson added.  

"If these are the only two who will befriend you, a mudblood and an idiot, that speaks volumes." Malfoy laughed before he and Pansy took off.   

"Ignore them Salazar.  They've always been like that." Hermione said quietly. 

"Yeah, they'll probably grow up to be as mean as Sna-sorry."  Neville started.   

"No, don't apologize.  Exactly what is my uncle like?"  He asked quietly. 

"An older version of Malfoy, but a lot cruller.  He's had a lot of time to sharpen his tongue and learn the subtle art of veiled insults," she said   "he's nothing like you." 

Salazar fell behind the two, lost in thought.  Malfoy was a cruel bastard, and he was still a kid.  And she said he was worse than him when he was an adult.  But maybe it didn't have to be like that.  He didn't know about all the implications of time travel, but maybe he could impress upon his future self that he became such an asshole that he didn't resemble the person he had been twenty years ago.   

"Salazar, come on!"  Neville called back at the lagging boy.  

Pushing his thoughts behind him, the dark haired boy trotted up to his friends.  Despite what Malfoy said, he had friends, which was more than he could say for his life in Slytherin. The trio enjoyed all the haunts of Hogsmede and was about to enter the Three Broomsticks when something lightly tapped the back of Snape's back. 

"Severus.  What on earth are you doing fraternizing with students.  No less, Gryffindor students?"  The cool voice of Lucious Malfoy said.  

Snape turned around, shocked to see a much older Lucious than he remembered.  Clearly the elder Malfoy was also shocked.  "My name is Salazar, Severus is my uncle."  

"How remarkable, you two look so like each other.  I never knew Severus had a relative.  Draco has never spoken of you."  

"That's because he just transferred to Hogwarts father, and he is in Gryffindor."  Draco spat.  

"A Snape in Gryffindor?  What a tragedy" Lucious said silkily.  

"Its no wonder, look at the riff raff the mudblood lover hands about with. He hasn't got an ounce of Slytherin in him."  

"How curious.  Come Draco, we have things to do."  Lucious said while taking a last curious glance at Snape. 

******  

Lucious Malfoy had returned to his manor still puzzled over the sight he had seen earlier that day.  The boy had looked exactly like Severus Snape when they had been that young. Something didn't add up.  

"Narcissa, could you come here for a minute" Lucious called to his wife.  

"Do you remember Severus Snape having any nephews, or anything unusual about him?"  He asked.  

"No.  Only that he was gone for about half of our seventh year for no explained reason."  She answered.    "Why, do you ask?"  

"Oh just I saw the strangest thing.  I could have sworn I saw him today, only it was him as he was when we were Draco's age."

"Think nothing of it, I'm sure it was just a coincidence.  Now, come to be already."  Adame said and swept from the room followed by Lucious Malfoy, still deep in thought. 

Back at Hogwarts……. 

A brown school owl swooped into Severus' window with a letter in hand.  He took it and immediate recognized the script of his own hand. 

_Severus,  _

_          I have heard many things about our lives, and how we turn out to be.  How you bully the students in your class and are particularly nasty to Gryffindors, especially Hermione Granger.  You would do well to be nicer to her as she has agreed to go to the Halloween Ball with me next week._

_"Salazar"  _

          Snape snorted in amazement.  He, or Salazar, or whatever was the easiest to call it was taking a Gryffindor to a ball.  He'd never gone to a school dance in his life as a student.  What in Merlin's beard had possessed him to break that cycle now?  And to order him to be nicer, where did he get off?  The trouble was, Severus himself had been plagued by the same thoughts for many years.  Shaking it off he slipped into his bead and pondered himself taking Hermione Granger to the Halloween ball, only in his musings, it was his present self and not the one currently occupying a bed in Gryffindor tower.  


	5. Halloween

Halloween came soon to Hogwarts in all the spending glory as it had for years before.Enchanted pumpkins, live bats, dancing skeletons and of course the usual ghosts adorned the Great Hall as the hour for the ball drew near.Elsewhere not everyone was in such a festive mood.Ron and Harry had been refusing to speak to Hermione since she'd told them who she was going too the ball with.

* * * * ** 

"He's a Snape Hermione!"Ron called out, exasperated.

"He looks just like professor Snape, is that the face you really want to kiss?" Harry sneered.

"I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else. And for the record you two are being such jerks!" Hermione exploded angrily.

It had been the last time she'd talked to them in three weeks.Neither Harry nor Ron wanted to admit that they had been in the wrong or were being unfair.And Ron didn't feel like rehashing the same behaviour he'd displayed when she'd attended the Yule Ball with Victor Krum three years before.He and Harry had discussed his jealousy over the matter exactly once; afterwards it had never been brought up.Harry remembered how it had driven him mad when his two friends fought.He knew they'd have to swallow their pride and get on with Salazar, if nothing more than to keep Hermione happy, but he'd be damned if he made the first gesture.

***********

Recalling the shouting match with Hermione three weeks ago, Harry waited in exasperation for Ron to stop sulking so they could find their dates and hit the ball.Salazar bumped him on the way our."Excuse me Harry."

"No problem" the addressed said with a trace of sarcasm.

"Look, you don't like me, I don't care but come on be civil for Hermione's sake."Salazar stated baldly, not hiding the fact that he liked the idea perhaps less than Harry himself did. 

"I'll try.No promises."Harry said. 

"Fine."Snape said as he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake it.

Reluctantly Harry shook with him before the two went their separate ways.Luckily for them, the two didn't see each other at the ball.Harry had taken Pavarti Patil to the ball; while Ron went with a Ravenclaw girl that Harry wasn't familiar with.Hermione and Salazar were dancing the night away and in their own little world.

"I'm glad you came with me Hermione."

"So am I.I haven't been too one of these in ages."She smiled.

"Oh, couldn't get a date?" He deadpanned. 

"Well, it was more like there was nobody I wanted to go with."

"Then I'm doubly honoured m'lady" Salazar said as he bent to kiss her hand like a true gentleman.

As he bent too get back up, he suddenly clutched his arm and tumbled to the ground."Salazar!"Hermione cried and knelt beside her fallen date.

"I'm fine," he said still cradling his left arm, "I just need to get some fresh air."

As Hermione and Salazar made their way outside, something strange was happening in the Slytherin dungeons…….. 

Severus had been grading his latest test batch of test papers and mumbling at the ineptness of so many students to remember the difference between the uses of dragon's blood and dragon sinew.As he was underlining question four in red, a great pain ripped through his left arm and localized on his forearm.He rolled up his sleeve, dreading what he would find, but needing too look.

His heart stopped when he finally got the guts too looks.It wasn't only the dark mark on his arm that felt painful.His entire arm looked as if it was fading in and out of focus.This went on for about a minute and when it finally passed he was astounded with what he saw.He bolted for the door with such urgency he failed to even shut the door behind him.

* * * *** * ** 

"You feeling any better?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened.It was odd." Salazar said, absently stroking his arm.

"Do you want to see the nurse?"

"No.I'd rather enjoy this time with you. I'll get it checked out later, I promise."Salazar said reaching for her hand.

"That's nice to hear," she said softly, looking into his eyes.They moved towards each other, lips nearly touching when another wrench went through Salazar.This time it was something much bigger, and much more annoying in his estimation."Uncle Snape, what do you want?"

"Sorry to bust your little party of two up, but there is an urgent matter that we must address with the Headmaster immediately."Severus said, his face much paler than usual.

It occurred to him that the older Snape could have felt the pain he felt in his arm as well, and if Severus' face was anything to go by, it was serious."Hermione, I'll see you later.I'm sorry," he said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

The look on Severus' face was incredulous as he watched his boyish self kiss the most intelligent woman he'd ever known. With no time to expand further on that thought, he took off with 'Salazar' in tow.They reached Dumbledor's office and burst in without ceremony.

"Is something wrong Severus?"

Instead of answering, Snape rolled his sleeve up and again bared his arm."It's gone."He said simply.

TBC 


	6. Righteous Indignation, or Is it?

* Disclaimer in Part One*  
  
Previous Parts can be found at: www.autumnpenguins.com  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Lara is the genius with the plot, I simply am the tool used to put her vision into words ; )  
  
*********************  
  
It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Snape, or the other Snape. The two stared transfixed at their arms. "I had the dark mark?" Salazar asked, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Yes. You would have received the mark tonight, only you are no longer there, so you, I, we have not become part of Voldemort's lackeys." Severus said evenly.  
  
"You, you bastard" Salazar whispered in rage. "I have heard about everything that filthy fuck did!" he spat.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Severus said sharply.  
  
"You have the audacity to stand here and tell me to watch my mouth, when you turned me into one of those murdering fuckwits?" Salazar broached.  
  
"Salazar please, sit down let Severus explain everything. There are things that you do not yet know about that happened in a past that no longer exists." Dumbledore implored.  
  
The old wizard's words were enough to subdue the already shocked boy into obeying him. "Severus, please." Albus encouraged his young friend. Snape carefully smoothed his robes in a nervous gesture, while putting his thoughts in order. "I'm not proud of the things I, you, we have done in the past" he began.  
  
"You did them, I never did and I never will" Salazar cut in.  
  
Severus ignored the outburst and continued. "It was a stupid choice, but one that I made. I regret it; I have regretted it almost since I first received the mark. There is no excuse I can give you that will quench your anger, and it shouldn't. I made one of the worst choices a wizard can make. We have to live with that knowledge, unpleasant as it is. I have no idea why it disappeared, but I fear that there is a downside to this good fortune." Severus finished, sitting down once again.  
  
"I agree with Severus. I am overjoyed that the mark no longer blemishes your arm, but I will remain wary of unforeseen consequences. Until then, I believe it is best that we keep this knowledge between the three of us and carry on as normal. Which means you gentlemen with resume your normal avoidance of one another. Please, notify me if anything unusual happens, and contact one another for matters you think the other one needs too be aware of." Albus finished and stood too see his guests too the door.  
  
Salazar stalked off without a look back at what he didn't want to become. He stalked through Gryffindor tower and locked himself into the dorm and lay in bed thinking until he drifted off into a light and troubled sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, other minds were making plans as Hogwarts was still. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had assembled at the outskirts of Hogsmeade. "I implore you not too make your presence known. We are here to look, and you will wait for my command. I don't care if some of you have an axe to grind, but you must wait until I give you the say so," his cold voice rasped.  
  
Lucious Malfoy kept his body rigid to avoid shifting uncomfortably. He knew that what he himself wished to accomplish was very risky, as the dark lord himself did not sanction it. However Lucious had always had a very large thorn in his side, Severus Snape. He sensed that Snape was absent from the meeting called by their master, but Voldemort had not said a thing about it. It irritated him, and gnawed at his insides. Severus Snape had always been the dark leader's favourite, if such a thing indeed existed. Severus hadn't shown up to this meeting, and yet Voldemort hadn't mentioned his punishment. Lucious had seen servants of the dark lord die for much smaller offences.  
  
Still, if he could expose Snape for being the traitor that he was, or at the very least cause great pain to him, then he would accomplish his mission. If he was found out, he would most likely pay with his life, but on the other hand, rewards beyond his dreams were within reach. Lucious had always been greedy. He was going after Snape, and he wasn't about too let anything stop him.  
  
"You will tunnel into the castle, via the chamber of secrets, which will bring us right into the school. You will go after the mudbloods in the groups that I have assigned you while myself and my most faithful servants will go after the bane of our existence. Harry Potter is not long for this world, to which we can all breath a sigh of relief. With him out of the way, and Hogwarts purged of the undeserving, we can rise where we were always meant too be. I will rule the wizarding world.  
  
"You will meet me back here in three days. Until then you have your posts. Be gone with you." Voldemort said and vanished.  
  
"You two are ready for tomorrow I presume?" Lucius turned too Crabe and Goyle who flanked him as they younger versions did his own son.  
  
"Yes. But if this turns out badly, it's your fault." Crabe warned the blonde man.  
  
"It will go perfectly. I personally assure it, and we will have glory that we have always deserved." Lucious said as he then apparated. Leaving his cronies behind.  
  
***************  
  
Salazar had finally managed to calm down somewhat, though he was a long way from feeling content. He couldn't believe all that he had learned over the past few hours. Now all he wanted to do was find Hermione and apologize for leaving her in such a state. It didn't take him long as it turned out; Hermione was walking through the portrait as he entered the common room. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I just had to talk to Dumbledore about something."  
  
"It seemed pretty serious from the way Professor Snape was acting." Hermione commented.  
  
"Well, he's my uncle, he gets worked up about me sometimes. He overreacts."  
  
Hermione frowned in concentration it wasn't like the Snape that she knew. But then again, maybe he was different with family, so she kept her thoughts to herself. "Do you want to go up to the Astronomy tower? Our assignment is due on Thursday, and its doubtful that there will be anyone up there tonight, since they're too busy snogging."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Salazar said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Hermione chuckled and waited for Salazar to grab his notebook. The pair climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way to the tower chatting conversationally to one another. Salazar had just one question on his mind though and was noticeably quieter than he had been just 20 minutes before. Hermione concentrated on her work confident that Salazar would speak his mind when he felt comfortable.  
  
They walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence and sat down in some squashy armchairs by the fire. The common room was surprisingly empty. They sat in companionable silence for a good 15 minutes before Salazar finally spoke. "Hermione, do you like me?" he asked in earnest.  
  
Instead of answering Hermione leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was all the encouragement he needed to erase the doubts from his mind. Salazar lent forward as well and returned the kiss with fervour. Neither was shy in their tender exploration of the other's mouth, and they were completely unaware of their surroundings. After all, that's what a really great snogging session does to one. All they knew was tongue and lip, and gentle teeth. A hand wandered every once and awhile, sending a gasp from the other one.  
  
It was to this shocking sight that Harry and Ron walked in on. Quickly forgetting their truce with each other, Harry and Ron lept forward like overprotective older brothers and proceeded to pull the enamoured couple apart. With a mighty punch from Salazar, Ron found himself bleeding from the nose. Harry jumped to defend his friend when he himself was thrown to the floor by an absolutely furious Hermione. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hermione was livid.  
  
"Pulling this gi-" Ron began.  
  
"How dare you? How DARE you?" she hissed in a deceptively quiet voice. She raised her hand and slapped Ron hard across the face.  
  
"Hermione, we'" Harry started.  
  
"I don't care. I don't ever want to see you two fuckwits EVER again." she screamed.  
  
"That is too bad Miss Granger. The four of you will serve detention in the dungeons tomorrow evening." Professor McGonagall said. None of them had noticed her pop into the room via floo. "I am very disappointed in your conduct this evening. All of you are to go to bed at once. If I hear so much as a peep from the boys' dormitory, I will take 100 points from Gryffindor and assign two weeks of detention to each of you." Minerva finished, tight lipped before she left the rooms again.  
  
The four stayed rooted to the ground, momentarily stunned as if they'd been hit by a spell. Hermione was the first to recover. She didn't so much as send a look towards Harry and Ron, which made them feel worse than if she would have slapped them, punched them, kneed them in the groin and then shoot the patented Hermione glare at them. Salazar looked as angry as Hermione and he too stalked passed the 'vigilantes.' Ron and Harry looked at each other aware that they had acted like total buffoons and that 1,000 apologies wouldn't suffice for what they had done. Worst of all, they were afraid that they had lost their best friend. And deep down, they knew that they deserved nothing less than that.  
  
********* 


	7. Author's Notes

I know this isn't a chapter, but I really wanted to take the time to thank everyone who's been reviewing the story and to answer some questions. Sorry! Chapter 7 should be out in two days or so.  
  
  
  
From: Nicolette()  
  
Hmmm.....this is a good twist on the 'time-turner' plot line. Keep writing as I hope you will put up the next chapter soon.rnrn- Nicolette :-)  
  
Thanks Nicolette! I am working on chapter seven, so hopefully it should be out in a few days.  
  
  
  
From: Tegan (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=232212)  
  
I really like your plot so far. It's very original, and I like how you're exploring the way Snape might have been had circumstances been different.  
  
I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far! It's a fun plot to play with, I have Lara to thank for that. I'm love the parameters she gives me to work with.  
  
  
  
From: DarkWillow()  
  
The bestest story ever. I love it..please write more ^_^  
  
What better feedback could one ask for? ; ) More on the way, thanks!  
  
Bazile()  
  
Thought you'd like to know, Lucious' wife's name is Narcissa. Other than that the story is great.  
  
Thanks. I couldn't remember for the life of me what her name was, I didn't have books handy so I just pulled one our of thin air. Thanks for the tip!  
  
Lucia Dreams()  
  
Harrys OOC but its overall a good story ^^ And I would think young snape would have wanted to be a death eater ...  
  
Thanks for your coments, I'll have to work on contrasting the two Snapes differently, and why they would have chosen different paths.  
  
om: Anorak (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=263796)  
  
This is good! An interesting take on those time turner fics! Tis awesome! I love it a lot! I didn't think I'd like it, and I dont.....I LOVE IT!  
  
Well what can I say? I'm glad it surpassed your expectations ; )  
  
Eternal Queen (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=296854)  
  
Awesome story!!!! Please keep going!!!!  
  
There's plenty more ahead yet!  
  
PhoenixFeather7 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=280397)  
  
Interesting idea, however, shouldn't the older Snape remember his younger self travelling in time?  
  
As it says earlier in the plot, memory loss is one of the problems with extended time travel, but it's a concept we'll try to work in more I'm sure.  
  
Unicorn Lady (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=17064)  
  
I like your story very much!!! But, little detail, Lucius wife's name is Narcissa, not Adame. You also changed the potions professor's name to Cauldron. Wasn't it Cannon before? Sorry to be so picky, but I get annoyed when I make those mistakes and no one tells me. Just thought you might like to know. Anyway, keep up the good job! I'm going back to read the fic!  
  
Ah thanks! I've gone back and checked it out and fixed the mistakes. Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!  
  
Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am enjoying writing this and I really enjoy all your coments! And I'm sure that Lara does too!  
  
-PearlyJammer 


	8. Hermione Strikes Back

** Disclaimer in part one*** 

Previous instalments at:  www.autumnpenguins.com

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

            The few hours that passed between the event in the tower and the next day were not kind to Ron, Harry, Hermione or Salazar.  Ron and Harry felt like complete asses and knew it was up to them to repair the damage.  Hermione hadn't so much as looked at the two the entire day and spent all of her time with either Neville or Salazar.  The frostiness between the three was picked up by nearly everybody.  A few chose to glean it for all it was worth.  "The dream team has finally split up has it?" Draco Malfoy said with malice. 

            "Pitty that.  It's so much easier to insult the three of you when you're all together.  Now it looks like we'll have to split it up between the two great prats of Gryffindor and the Ice queen with her rubbish boyfriend who doesn't even fit into any house." 

            "Where is he?  Is he too afraid of his uncle to come to potions?  Figures, he is the cowardly type." Draco said while rubbing his left forearm absently.  

            "Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry growled. 

            "It's the golden boy coming to her defence, yet again.  If I didn't know you were a faggot, I'd think you had a thing for the mudblood." Draco answered coolly. 

            Hermione had had it.  She wasn't one to loose her temper completely very often, but when she did, damage was done.  Instead of turning to Malfoy she cast her eyes on Snape.  She knew he could hear every word that had passed between Draco and Harry.  A cold fury had been weighing her down since the previous night, and had quickly built to a fever pitch in potions.  Laying aside that it was against the rules and disrespectful she opened her mouth.  "What is the matter with you?"  

            Total silence covered the classroom at Hermione's hissed words.  Snape looked completely taken aback.  Not giving him the change to answer her own question she continued.  "Every day you sit there and let people like Malfoy get away with saying and doing horrid things.  You let him insult anyone who isn't in bloody Slytherin house, and who isn't a damn death eater.  You let them hurt innocent people with hateful words and potentially dangerous stunts.  You are supposed to be a teacher, you are supposed to ensure student safety but you don't.  So what the hell is wrong with you?"  Hermione finished, voice shaking in rage.  

            "You impudent girl, get out of my classroom. That will be 100 points for Gryffindor and three days of suspension for you Miss Granger," he said, dragging out the syllable of her names as if they were poisonous.  Snape's eyes glittered with untold anger as he laid out his sentence.  

            Hermione rose from her seat loftily, holding his gaze the entire time until she slammed out the door.  Nobody spoke a word for the rest of the class.  It would be a day that would live in infamy; Hermione Granger had yelled at a Professor Snape and lived to tell the tale.  "That was absolutely brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as they walked towards the Great Hall.  

            Ron however looked worried, "if she yelled at Snape, what do you think she's going to do to us?"  

            Harry's face fell as the two silently contemplated how Hermione's wrath would affect them both.  

            The next time the two boys saw their friend again was during dinner.  She was engaged in conversation with Salazar when five owls swept through the air. Two landed in front of Hermione and extended their legs to her while Harry, Ron, and Salazar retrieved notes from the other three.   Harry received detention with Filtch, Ron with McGonagal, and Salazar with Hagrid.  Hermione unrolled the first note

_Dear Hermione, _

_Your presence is requested in my office upon the completion of dinner.  _

_The password is 'Oreo'_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore  _

            'That was more pleasant than I anticipated'   Hermione thought to herself.  She looked at the other rolled up parchment certain that it contained her detention assignment.  With resignation she opened it.  

_Miss Granger, _

_You are to serve detention with me for the next three days.  Come down to the dungeons after the inevitable meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. _

_Severus Snape _

            "You got detention with Snape?"  Ron asked automatically.  

            Hermione gave him a withering look she wasn't ready to forgive the boys quite yet.  They took the cue and the four finished their meal before heading off to their separate appointments.   Salazar ran after Hermione's slowly retreating figure.  He gently whirled her around and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.  She kissed him back and smiled for the first time all day.  "Thanks," she said and pecked him on the cheek. "I needed that."  

            "I'll see you after detention then." 

            "Bet you get out a lot earlier.  Detention with Hagrid isn't really detention at all."  Hermione said.  

            They leaned in for another kiss before finally departing.  Hermione walked towards the gargoyle griffin as Salazar went in the opposite direction.  "Oreo" she muttered and the revolving staircase was exposed.    She entered the office and walked towards the two armchairs seated away from the fireplace.  Dumbledore had once said that he preferred a fire to gently toast his back as opposed to the more traditional 'front bake'.  Ron simply chalked it up to Dumbledore being barking mad. 

            "As always, it's a pleasure to see you Hermione" Albus greeted her warmly. 

            "Thank you sir."  Hermione said and sat in the chair that Dumbledore pulled out for her.  

            "I understand  that your presence is requested elsewhere tonight Miss Granger, so I shall attempt to be concise. Though if I manage that, it will be the first time in my many years." Dumbedore's eyes twinkled as he spoke. 

            Hermione just smiled, not quite sure what to say.  She'd calmed down considerably since the mini snogging session with Salazar, and her reasons for being here in the first place came crashing down on her.  

            "I understand there was an incident in potions today."  

            "Yes sir."  

            "And Professor Snape apparently thought it significant enough to warrant a three day suspension.  That's pretty serious Miss Granger, especially considering your previous record.  In all honesty do you feel that the punishment is fair?"  

            Hermione could hardly believe it, was the Headmaster questioning Snape's judgement?  She took a deep breath.  "Well sir, in all honesty, no I don't believe it was fair.  I don't regret what I said, but I do not feel that it calls for such a long suspension."    

            "I suggest you take it up with Severus then, Miss Granger.  That is all.  Enjoy detention" he said eyes sparkling. 

            Hermione stared for a few seconds before composing herself and heading to the dungeons.  Albus Dumbledore had just told her to argue with Professor Snape about a detention that he handed out.  Ron was right; the Headmaster was an absolute loon.  Hermione paused at the door before knocking softly and entering the dragon's lair.  She was going to pick a fight with Severus Snape, and by Merlin, she was going to win. 


	9. The Good, The Bad, and the Very Ugly

Author's Notes:  The story is below all the notes, but I wanted to take the time to thank the readers and too answer questions ; )  

Also, I've just started a new mailing list where updates of this story can be found:  

 http://groups.yahoo.com/group/autumnfic

_*************** _

_Now onto the notes: _

From: Eternal Queen (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=296854)

OH YEAH, BABY!rnrn~Austin Powers~rnrnI have to agree with him on this one-I see a showdown coming up! Great story and chapter, and PLEEEEEEEEEZE keep going soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Lol  glad you approve!  I think it's the sort of thing Dumbledore would want to do.  Give her a prod in the right direction without undermining Snape's authority. _

From: Frankie (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=33392)

Reading things like this at school is interesting. Hah. Snape, a Gryffindor. Ha. That is perhaps the most hilarious thing ever. Will Snape become friends with Potter? Or Does Harry look too much like James for Snape's taste. Hah. I should go now I want to get the hell out of my school. Its annoying. Good beginning though. I'll read more @ a later time.

_Well thank you ; )  Although terrible of you to be neglecting your studies like that!  Lol, I'm just kidding, I used to do the same thing ; )  _

From: Captain-Emily (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=200091)

Ooh, cliffhanger!  Please update soon.  This is quite possibly the most interesting and well written Harry Potter- time travel fic I've seen.  I'm anxious to see where this is going.

**_* Blush _**_* WOW!  Thank you so much!I;m really, really flatered by that and glad you like it.  Lara will love to hear that you love her ideas so much! _

From: MadAboutHarry (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=298016)

I'm confused.  I thought the premise was that they should no longer have any interaction with one another; however, then you appear to have Salazar in the regular potions class......Help!rnrnOtherwise, this is a new twist on time turners for me---I'm intrigued enough to continue..

_They don't have potions together anymore.  Draco was asking Hermione just to goad her.  The two have only had contact with each other one time.  When the mark faded and it was a bit of an emergency.  I hope that clears things up for you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

From: Angel of the North (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=309688)

Oh nicely done. It's an interesting idea, that of changing the past. But if the Dark Mark is gone, then surely Snape senior ought to be disappearing now, as he couldn't have got where he is now without it.rnUnless he gets it later.

_That will all be sorted out as best as we can!  ; )  _

From: chaser (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=319844)

Cool. Is Salazar mad at Snape?

_Wouldn't you like to know?  **cheeky grin**  lol.  Glad you're reading it!_

From: hErMiOnE()

WoohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooornFIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT rnOoOoOoO I can't wait for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!rnthis is getting ssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooorngooooooooooooooooodd I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!rnLaTeRz__

_Well thank you ever so much!  The next chapter is already in the making.  Lol, I love you too hahah! ; )  _

From: Lily of the Shadow (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=219598)

WHO HOO!! GO HERMIONE!!! lol, keep going, i love this

_Thanks! I too like an ActionHermione! _

From: AnnabelleElizabeth (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=296217)

*sitting on edge of seat waiting for next chapter*rnrni love it!rnrn~AE~

_It will be out tonight. _

From: Serenity Raye (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=241791)

Oh My Goodness! I just saw the number of reviews and I can't belive how low they are! I think this is a wonderfully orginal and well written story! Wouldn't Severus be showing more emotion towards Hermione? I mean if his younger self missing his initiation makes the dark mark go away, wouldn't his younger selfs involment with Hermione show up some too?rnWell I am eagerly awaiting the nest installment!

_Well thank you very, very much! This is only my first exclusive SS/HG story (my first time playing with them as 'liking each other' was in Harry Potter and the Big Round Room which was an X-Men crossover with HP.  It was a comedy/romance/action ;)  We'll be dealing with the whole sepectrum of history changing including the current Snape/Hermione and how his younger incantation affects them.  So hopefully all your questions will be answered. _

From: Draco MalfoyGirl 16 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=302812)

this is a great story so far i can't watie to read the next chapter.

_I'm working hard on it ; )  I hope to get it up latertonight. _

From: Ezmerelda (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=313236)

GO, Hermione!  We're all rootin' for ya!

_; )  Thanks! I'm glad you're reading this. _

From: Nicolette()

I'm awaiting the next chapter...go Hermione! Kick ass! rnrn- Nicolette :-)

_Lol, we'll just have to see what she gets up too hah!_

Frankie (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=33392)

Go Hermione. Though I do find it fairly disturbing that she's off snogging Snape and that the elder Snape, uh... well. I dont know. He's creepy. Its an interesting story. I look forward to the next chapter.

_Lol, thanks for the input! _

_And now on to the story!_

          Hermione Granger was not a Gryffindor for nothing, she entered the classroom and took a seat eyes raised expectantly at Snape who was mixing ingredients at his desk.  The young witch sat still for a full ten minutes before Snape spoke.  "Make yourself useful.  Brew 12 flasks worth of a strong headache potion.  Seems appropriate enough given all the migranes you yourself have bestowed upon me." Snape said nastily. 

 "I'm not sorry."  Hermione said clearly.  

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"  

"I don't think your punishment is fair."  

"Life isn't fair" he said, voice growing colder by the minute. 

"You know what I said it true." Hermione continued, surprised by her own boldness. 

"You're entitled to your opinion Miss Granger, however wrong it happens to be," he began.  "However that being said, I'll let it be known that should you ever have another outburst like that in my class, I will see to it that you are removed entirely from potions."  

"I want you to remove the suspension."  Hermione said.  

Snape looked at her, she was not going to budge on the matter, but he was Severus Snape, he didn't simply back down at the fancy of students, especially not Gryffindors.  His younger self might be caught by her charms, but he certainly didn't need to be.  'Yes you do, there is no arguing with what will be' a voice hissed in his mind. He shook his head and sent a ferocious glare towards Hermione.  "You may have sway over my nephew, but it ends there."  

"I want you to remove the suspension." Hermione repeated as if he had said nothing.  

 "I said no."  

"No you didn't.  You implied it, but you didn't actually say it" she said stonily, realizing that she was playing in dangerous territory.  

Snape was at a loss for words for one of the few times in his life.  This young woman had rendered him speechless twice in the same day it was very unSnapelike behavior.  He was confused, he'd ordinarily be absolutely livid, but loath as he was to admit it, there was a part of him that was amused.  He condemned the traitorous feeling and put on his usual mask of indifference.  "I have never reversed a student's punishment, what makes you think I'll start now?"  

Hermione took a deep breath.  "Because, I don't deserve it.  Yes I said some things that were inappropriate for a classroom situation, but I know that it didn't warrant a three day suspension."  

Snape considered her carefully.  He had to giver her credit for presenting her case in a logical way without being a crybaby as he'd seen before.  Students had tried to worm their way out of detention with him before with everything from fake tears to a fake illness. But the girl was being honest with him, Gryffindor or not he admired the quality.  He knew it took a great deal of self worth to truly stand up for what one believed in and it had been a long time since someone had the courage to tell him off.  It had been the first time since anybody had the courage to tell him in the morning and then argue with him later about it the same day.  

Yet his instinct was to say no and deduct another 50 points from Gryffindor.  Yes that was exactly what he was going to say.  "Miss Granger, you've proven a point, much as I detest it.  The point deduction remains, however I will take revoke the suspension."  The words came out of his mouth, and he was surprised to see her staring with wide eyes.  

"What on this green earth are you looking at?" he snapped. 

"Nothing, I just didn't actually expect you to agree." Hermione stated blandly.  "I thought it would take a lot more insistence on my part." 

Snape froze.  Did he just play into her hand and give her exactly what she wanted?  From the look on her face, he had done just that.  Snape was a prideful man and never liked to go back on his word, wittingly or unwittingly. Yet this time he seemed caught in a web of his own words.  On one hand, he could stick to his original plan and go through with suspending her for three days.  But she would have the knowledge that she had gone back on his word, and would be able to lord it over him.  On the other hand, he could let her think she had won and still appear to have the upper hand.  The Slytherin in him made his decision.  "As I was saying, the suspension will be revoked, but you are not to appear in my class for three days.  Instead you will come to my dungeons as ordered and fulfill the class requirements.  Also, you will in turn not mention this to anyone, is that clear?"  

"Crystal."  Hermione said, steeling her features too keep from cracking a wide grin.

The two lapsed into silence for the rest of the evening and all Hermione got when she asked where he wanted the now filled flasks, was a vague wave towards the general stores.  She left the dungeons bursting to tell someone, but obediently kept her promise.  As she had predicted, Salazar was already back from his detention with Hagrid and was patiently waiting for her in the common room.  Harry and Ron were surprisingly still out for their own perspective punishments.  Salazar grinned as Hermione told him about her little fight with Snape, carefully so as to not reveal the full details of the evening.  But Salazar guessed enough to know that Hermione had gotten her own way.  

Speculation about anything else quickly faded away as the two collapsed upon the sofa in a sweet snogging session.  Neither heard the footsteps coming up them from behind.  Looking at each other Harry and Ron dropped down to their knees and coughed to get the entangled pair's attention.  "We would like to apologize once again for behavior that was undignified and wrong" Ron began in a slightly mocking voice.  

"We would like to atone for our sins by kissing the foot of those who have been wronged.  Your feet please good sir and lady." Harry finished, quirking an eyebrow slightly.  

Hermione burst out laughing next to an equally chuckling Salazar.  "Alright, you're forgiven.  But do that again, I personally will change your gender." Hermione threatened, only half jokingly.  

******* 

            The next few days found the four young Gryffindors hanging out together more often and warmer reception between the three boys.  Once their prejudices had been put aside, they found that there were in fact likeable qualities in each other.  They still made gagging noises anytime they caught Hermione and Salazar snogging which happened with ever increasing frequency, but other than that they were getting closer to being friends.  All of that was brought to a screeching halt a few days later.  

            Ron and Harry had been returning from the pitch from an intense practice session when they caught sight of Hermione and Salazar on the edge of the castle grounds.  Strolling over quickly they were in time to catch the last bits of what looked to be an intense discussion.  With a look of pain Salazar turned towards the castle and bolted.  Harry and Ron were shocked to see Hermione burst into tears and stroll towards the forbidden forest.  They had only seen her this upset before, when Draco Malfoy had called her a mudblood.  But surely, Salazar couldn't have done such a thing.  Could he?  

TBC……    


	10. Nothing is As It Seems

****  Disclaimer in Part One******* 

Previous installments can be found at:  www.autumnpenguins.com

A/N:  So what did Salazar say exactly?   That answer is coming right up, thanks for sticking with the story! 

This is the last chapter until I return from Greece (about a week) and I couldn't leave it at such an evil cliffhanger, so here ya go ; ) 

Updates to this story can be found at:  autumnfic@yahoogroups.com 

* * * * * * *

Severus Snape was confused to say the least.  The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of new emotions and impressions on the young wizard.  Things he'd regretted since the day he renounced Voldemort were suddenly expunged from his past on a technical level.  He had the memory of doing them, and he still had the nightmares, but even now they were beginning to fade.  He wondered how long he would have before he remembered so little of those days that it would be like they had never happened.  

In addition to that, he found himself with new feelings that were frankly alarming.  His attitudes towards things were beginning to change.  He no longer found himself sneering with contempt at every Gryffindor who passed his way by nature.  He had to remind himself to do it and that bothered a part of him.  He'd never had a tolerant attitude towards Gryffindors, not even when he was in school.  Something was changing, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.  Then there were his peculiar dealings with one Hermione Granger.  She had yelled at him, he had suspended her and then allowed her to talk him out of it.  Something wasn't adding up. 

Sighing with frustration Severus decided to take a walk through the forest.  The cool air, the trees and the magic in the air never failed to comfort him when he was overly taxed emotionally.  He had spent many nights in the forests after answering summons to Voldemort.  He particularly liked spending time where the unicorns were known to bed down for the night.  It was more soothing and peaceful than the rest of the forest.  He was coming back from his retreat when he heard voices.  

            "Salazar you're being unreasonable!"  It was the voice of Hermione Granger. 

            "Hermione.  There's stuff about me you don't know."  Snape recognized it as his 'own' voice. 

            "I don't care.  I love you."  She said it quietly, but strongly.  

            Snape was silent, she loved him?  Of course not, she loved the person he used to be.  He waited for the younger man to answer.  From Snape's position in the forest, he could see the features on the young man's face struggling for one look. He saw the emotions wrestle in front of him.  Anger, sadness and what looked like regret.  

            "I-I can't."  He said before running back towards the castle.  

            Hermione turned towards the forest, hurt and shock clearly readable on her face.    Severus felt a pang of guilt as he saw how crushed she was, but let it go for now. Instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat upon a smooth boulder to ponder the latest development.  Surely, if he himself returned Hermione's apparent feelings, there would soon be a stirring of that inside him as well.  Perhaps there already was seeing as how he felt guilty for the girl's suffering.  He quickly shoved that thought down and emerged from the woods too see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with their backs turned towards him.  "I'm going to kill him, I am going to tear that bastard's limbs off." Ron said emphatically. 

"Not if I beat you too it."  Harry muttered.  

"I would have expected nothing less than such brazen words from two Gryffindors, but against a fellow Gryffindor?"  Snape rolled the word off his tongue.  "My, my.  30 points from Gryffindor for a plot to murder a fellow student.  If I learn that you haven't returned to the tower immediately, it will be an even 50."  

"But what about Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I'm sure she doesn't need to be babysat by the two of you for every minute of the day.  But I must admit that you seem more worried about her than usual.  Surly it must be something serious if you're considering cutting off limbs of someone."  Snape said mockingly.  

"We just want your nephew to stay away from her."  Ron stated blandly.  

"Be that as it may, I asked you to return to the tower.  You can saddle Miss Granger with your worries later on."  Snape said with an air of impatience.

The two young Gryffindors sighed, but there was no use arguing with him unless they wanted to loose an incredible amount of points.  They were so wrapped up in anger that they never saw Snape slink off in the direction they had been intending to head towards. 

*************** 

Hermione had wandered towards the back of the castle not really knowing where she was going.  She felt numb inside.  She'd admitted her feelings for Salazar and he had only looked at her as if her words caused him pain before taking off.    "I can't."  

That's all he had said, the words echoed over and over in her head.  She had the desire to hex a rather important part off of him.  Her musings of what curses would be most effective were cut short by an annoyingly high-pitched voice.  "Look boys, it's a little Mudblood who's lost her friends."  Pansy Parkinson taunted nastily. 

"We can't let that be now can we?"  Blaize Zambine put in. 

"Oh for fuck's sake just stuff it for once in your miserable lives! I could out hex all of you on my worst day." Hermione bit out her voice full of acid. 

"Prove it Granger" Malfoy taunted.  

"Gorganimus, lockmortirus, herflundiah, jellrisium, farbatio" Hermione fired off in rapid-fire fashion.  Soon before her Draco had grown an extra arm, Pansy's jaw was firmly locked, Blaize was rolling on the ground and gasping for air like a fish, Crabe was wobbling around wildly and Goyle had developed a terrible gas problem.  

Nobody had seen Snape slip up behind them.  His methodical dehexing was done quickly, and soon all six pairs of eyes were on him.  The Slytherins smirked; surely Hermione had had it now.  "10 points from Slytherin apiece for failure to manage any blocking spells while it was five on one" he said silkily, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.  

"But sir, she attacked us."  Goyle said. 

"And yet she managed to hex all five of you while you were standing around being useless.  Get out of my sight."  Snape growled at the students from his own house. 

"Miss Granger, I believe you and I need to have a little chat." Snape said and began walking towards the entrance to the castle. 

"Today Miss Granger, surely hexing five of my students must prove you've some semblance of a quick wit.  Don't loose is now."  

Hermione sighed and followed him towards the castle. She could tell it was going to be a long day, and more than anything she didn't want to run into Salazar again.  Her face drooped at the thought as she entered Snape's office and sat down.  It took her a minute to realize that they were in fact in Snape's private quarters and not his office.     

 "Sit down Miss Granger.  Some explanations are in order and this will take some time."  

Hermione simply nodded and waited for him to begin.  Anything was better than thinking about Salazar.  

******** 

TBC  


	11. The Unveiling

*  Disclaimer in part one* 

Previous parts located at:  www.autumnpenguins.com 

Updates for this story can be found at:  autumnfic@yahoogroups.com 

A/N:  I am soooo sorry for the incredibly long time since I've updated.  I went to Greece, and then I came down with the flu and was miserable for 10 days, and missed a week and a half of classes.  In consequence I had to play catch up in a very fast paced psychology course.  But now things are back to normal and I can review my normal writing schedule!  Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review! 

************* 

            The two sat in silence for a few minutes.  Severus composing his thoughts, and Hermione trying to occupy her mind with thoughts that had nothing to do with a certain Snape.  However being in a room with any Snape caused her heart to clench painfully.  

            "Salazar isn't exactly who you believe him to be" Snape spoke, jerking Hermione out of her reverie.  

            Hermione didn't bother asking the obvious 'who is he' she knew Snape would get to the point eventually.  Instead she turned her attention to him and waited for him to continue.  

            "In my seventh year, I was taking a plethora of classes and required the use of a device of a time turner.  I'm certain you've read all about them so I won't bother to explain what they are." he paused shooting what was close to an amused glance in her direction. 

            "I had a competent potions professor, but unfortunately the antics of some of my more rowdy classmates, Gryffindors naturally, took up precious time with their childish stunts and immature behaviour.  This allowed for one James Potter and one Sirus Black an opportunity to play what they believed was an amusing prank on me."  

            Hermione's brain quickly came to the conclusion that this was the reason professor Snape contained such total control in his classes.  

            "Their little stunt resulted in me falling into my cauldron and my time turner breaking.  The unique combination sent me whirling 17 years into the future."  

            "You're Salazar" Hermione said aloud to nobody in particular.    

            The more analytical part of her mind took over while she stored away the shock of the fact that she had essentially been snogging professor Snape for later.  "But if you're here in the present with your past self at the same time, aren't there serious consequences?"  She asked. 

            "While certainly there are complications, not even Dumbledore himself is certain of the full extent.  I myself do not actually remember the event, but young 'Salazar' reported what happened to the headmaster."  

            Silence resumed as the duo sat, lost in their own thoughts. 

            "Salazr isn't even a real person." Hermione whispered.  

            Her heartache was visible, and Snape having witnessed the earlier exchange between the two Gryffindors felt strangely obligated to say something.  After all, in a way he was responsible for the young woman's current angst.   "Salazar knew he couldn't stay here forever Hermione." Snape said softly. 

            Hermione snapped to attention at the use of her given name.  She rarely heard it from anyone other than her friends and the Headmaster. Surprise was clearly registered on her face.  Severus nearly grinned, surprise wasn't a look often seen on the face of the school's top student.  Generally it held a look of maddening confidence.  

            The surprise faded from her face and a more melancholy one took its place.  "You heard."  She said simply.  

            "It wasn't intentional. I was merely walking in the forest when I came upon the two of you at the end of conversation."  

            Hermione nodded slightly.  She realized the situation had to be strange for him. Hermione remembered her own experience with a time turner and the odd sensation she'd experienced when she and Harry had watched their own selves in the adventure to free Sirus Black.  That had only been for a few hours, she couldn't imagine months of seeing an exact copy of herself.  The effects of such extensive time travel must be enormous.  She vowed to hit the books when she left his office to research them.  Work would be good, it would keep her focused and her mind off of what was turning into a very complicated situation.  

            "Thank you for, for clearing everything up."  Hermione stated.  

            "Indeed.  Given the circumstances it was something you needed to know, but it doesn't need to be carried around the castle." Severus said, his eyes boring into hers.   

            She held his gaze for an interminable amount of time before realizing that she was probably staring now and broke it off.  "I've got work to do so I should probably go."  

            Severus didn't answer; he simply rose and opened the door.  She walked out silently and left the dungeons.  Her mind was overloaded with thoughts.  Salazar-no he wasn't a real person.  She had to laugh at the irony of the fact that her first real boyfriend was for all intents and purposes a figment of the imagination.  There was no birth certificate for him, no medical or dental records of him, no file of fingerprints.  All the forensic evidence used to prove an identity pointed to the fact that he never existed.  Everything would be traceable back to Severus Snape.  Every kiss, every caress, every heated moment they shared had really been Severus' lips, Severus' hands, and Severus'-well something she didn't feel like getting into at the moment.  

            She was eager to begin her research on the effects of time travel.  She wondered if there was a case that preceded this, and if not it would certainly be a benchmark case.  Salazar had been inside the walls of Hogwarts with his older self-existing in the same space and time for several weeks now.  They must have seen each other countless times. She frowned; there was something that didn't make sense.  From what she understood, a wizard or witch seeing their former self was highly dangerous. 

            Hermione stopped in her tracks.  Salazar ate meals in the Great Hall; professor Snape had been mysteriously absent.  Salazar didn't take potions because Hermione tutored him.  It was brilliant, and most certainly a plan headed by Dumbledore.  The wheels spinning in her head Hermione flew to the shelves she knew included the section on time travel.  She'd researched the topic thoroughly when she'd received her own time turner, but she knew there must be some other sources that had come out since her experience.  Pulling three books from the shelf she soon settled down and began taking notes. 

 Some people preferred ice cream to mend a broken heart; to Hermione studying was comfort food.  

TBC………


	12. Caught Unawares

** Disclaimer in Part One**  

            Hermione spent a few hours in the library and only left when her eyes were too tired for reading.  Her head was swimming with all the complicated scenarios that time travel could bring. The problem was that there were so many unpredictable variables that almost anything could happen.  The two Snapes on the loose in the same time was highly dangerous, and much as it hurt her heart she knew they had to send Salazar back.  

Her conversation with the elder Snape had helped her understand things a bit better, but there was no getting around the fact that rejection stings like hell.  Hermione was wrapped up in that very thought so much that she didn't realize she was being followed.  She turned far too late, giving the pair a chance to knock her over the head and drape an invisibility cloak over the now unconscious girl.  

***********  

            Salazar was brooding.  He'd been sitting down by the lake ever since his conversation with Hermione.  The look on her face when he'd said 'I can't' played over and over on her face.  He sighed, and for the first time since he'd taken an interest in Hermione, he realized that he wished he were back home.  Seeing Sirus Black and James Potter seemed like a better option than having to face Hermione and her friends.  Salazar saw the irony of the situation and wryly laughed.  He decided to leave the lake and go face the music.  Hermione deserved to know what was going on, even if it went against Dumbledore's wishes.    

            "Have you seen Hermione?"  Salazar asked Harry.  

            "No." Came the clipped reply.  

            "If-"Salazar began.  

            "Don't start.  She probably doesn't want to talk to you after you were being such a great dirty arse to her." Ron cut in maliciously.  

            "I deserved that.  Good night."  Salazar said, his plans for Hermione abandoned, it was perhaps better to wait for the morning before discussing heavy topics. 

            He walked up the corridor and headed to his bed.  He found a rolled up piece of parchment with a ring around it.  Frowning slightly he unrolled it, he'd never been sent a letter unless it was from Snape and Dumbledore and then it was always just a plain sheet.  

            _Snape, _

_                        I have your filthy mudblood of a mother here.  Take the port key; 'Transivio' is the catalyst. _

            Salazar's blood went cold.  He recognized the handwriting as that of Lucious Malfoy.  He was somewhat disappointed to learn that his housemate was still alive.  He quickly left the room and stormed towards the dungeons.  When he got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room he tried the last password that had been used 'Mugwort.'  The door remained closed and he started shouting in frustration.  

            "May I help you?" Severus Snape asked, from behind the raging young man.  

            "Lucious took Hermione."  Salazar said as he thrust the letter at Severus.    

            "Let's inform the headmaster.  We need to act quickly."  Severus said quickly.  

            The two took off towards the Headmasters office.  

******************  

            Hermione woke up to a splitting headache.  At first she thought it had all been a nightmare, but she remembered Salazar's refusal of her and realized it was in fact real.  Her heart hurt, but she didn't know why her head was in so much pain.  She went to move a hand up to inspect her head and discovered that her wrists were bound together in thin white cords.  

            "Finally awake mudblood?" Lucious Malfoy sneered.  

            "If I've got to look at your ugly mug I'd rather be knocked out again thanks." Hermione retorted.  

            She realized it wasn't wise to bait him, but she was uncomfortable and it was probably his fault.  She looked around at her surroundings, and discovered she was most likely in a cellar of some sort.  It was dark, and cold with only a few torches on the wall for light.  

            "What do you want with me?"  Hermione asked in a tired voice, not sure she really wanted the answer.  

            "You'll find out soon enough." He answered.  

            Hermione sighed, 'this day is just bullocks' she muttered before slumping against the wall.   

            "We'll wait until your son arrives.  Then the fun will begin."  

            Hermione frowned, what son?  


	13. Avada

            Hermione was puzzled as to what would make Lucious assume that she was Salazar's mother.  It surprised her, but she didn't want to focus on it as it implied that she and Severus Snape had at some point in time produced a son.  Which meant she must have had sex with him, while the idea wasn't as revolting as it once would have been, it was still something that she didn't care to examine closely.  

            Instead she turned her attention to the man in front of her.  Lucious Malfoy was like Draco Malfoy in many respects.  Luckily for her, he shared his son's tunnel vision in scheming.  The end of the plan was all he could see, details were his blind spot.  Hermione jangled at the bonds on her arms, pretending to struggle to get free.  

            "You won't be going anywhere mudblood.  Not until I get some answers." He said arrogantly.  

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Is that the best you can do?  Honestly its like a bad line out of an even worse movie."  

            "What's a movie?" 

            "Something you wouldn't have heard of, given your disdain for the muggle world.  Your short-sightedness really is astounding."  She said brazenly. 

            "Such a Gryffindor attitude.  There's nothing in the muggle world that's of the slightest interest to me you silly little girl."  

            "Right.  Which is why you can be likened to Henry the VIII." Hermione spat back. 

            "Who is Henry the VIII?"  

            "Just a bloke in a song. And one of the most difficult people to ever walk the face of the planet. They immortalized him in a song."  

            "A song.  What on earth for?"  Lucious asked, curious despite himself. 

            "I'm Henry the Eighth I am.  Henry the eighth I am I am. 

I got married to the widow next door 

I've been married seven times before 

Henry the eight I am I am 

Second verse same as the first! 

"I'm Henry the Eighth I am.  Henry the eighth I am I am. 

I got married to the widow next door 

I've been married seven times before 

Henry the eight I am I am" Hermione bellowed, horribly off-key.

"Stop that infernal noise girl."  Lucious insisted. 

"Well its your own fault, you're the one who was **interested** in Henry, even though he was a muggle." Hermione smirked.     

Lucious seethed in silence and found a piece of fabric to use as a gag.  He stuffed it into the Gryffindor girl's mouth and went laughed at her outraged face.  He found himself hoping that the child from the future would arrive soon. The very presence of the Granger chit made his skin crawl.  He wanted to question the boy and find out exactly what the relationship was between the two.  Afterwards he would of course kill both of them, although perhaps the way to go about it was to torture the girl until her son agreed to join Voldemort's cause.  If he was half Snape as Lucious suspected, then he would be a valuable asset.  And the Dark Lord for bringing in such a valuable servant would honour him.     

***********

            Salazar and Snape rushed to Dumbledore's office in panicked silence.  To the casual observer, it would have been amusing under different circumstances to see two obviously related men with identical expressions and matched strides.  But now was not the time for amusement, Hermione had been missing for hours now and even wizards knew that it became less likely that the kidnapee would be found the longer his or her captivity was prolonged.  

            "Hermione's missing."  Salazar blurted out the second that the Snapes reached Dumbledore.  

            Severus turned to his younger counterpart.  "I obviously acquired the ability to collect myself before speaking in later years."  

            "Oh stuff it! How can you be cranky at a time like this? You know you're worried about her, I know what you're feeling." Salazar spat back in a venomous voice.  

            "Boys please. Can we put aside the squabbling until we have recovered Miss Granger?"  Dumbledore broke in, his voice quiet but leaving no room for argument.  

            "Of course headmaster.  Salazar has a portkey sent by the kidnaper."

            "Here."  Salazar said and carefully handed over the object.  

            Dumbledore looked at it carefully before drawing out his wand and muttering a spell.  When the light from his wand faded, two more rings were laying next too the original one.  "I've placed a duplication spell on the portkey.  Salazar, you will follow Mr. Malfoy's instructions.  Severus, Minerva and I will follow behind on a second portkey, and the third will be delivered to Aurors who will take Malfoy into custody.  It is imperative that you behave as though you aren't aware that we will follow.  Make him think that you behaved rashly."  Dumbledore said, his eyes on Salazar the entire time. 

            The young man nodded, fire in his eyes and retreated from the office.  "I'll get Minerva. Severus, please deliver this ring to Janelle Fragmore.  She and her partner are in the Magical Abduction office at the ministry."  

            Severus simply nodded and stepped towards Dumbledore's fireplace.  Grabbing flo powder from the small canister on the hearth, Severus bellowed his destination and disappeared in green flame.  

********  

            Elsewhere, Salazar had taken the ring out of his pocket and muttered the activation word.  With a slight tug of his belly, he found himself in swirling darkness before his feet slammed into something hard.  "Well, if it isn't young mister Granger.  Come to see your mummy have you?"  Lucious said silkily.  

            Snape glanced over at to see Hermione tied up to the wall with a dirty rag in her mouth.  To his relief she didn't look hurt, which surprised him considering the Malfoy of his own day.  The fire in her eyes alerted him to the fact that she was both pissed off, and from the glances at Malfoy, annoyed at being held captive by someone she had categorized as 'being thick as a flober worm.'  She tossed her head in frustration and continued struggling against her bonds.  Salazar began walking towards her to untie her.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  

            "What do you want Malfoy?" Salazar snapped. 

            "You'll take a more respectful tongue with me son, or your mother here will suffer the consequences." Lucious said, his wand pointed warningly at Hermione.

            To the older man's amazement, a grin broke out on Salazar's face and he began howling with laughter.   "I've snogged her you idiot, she's not my mother!  Inbreeding doesn't run in all families Malfoy.  Although, it is rampant in yours judging by your quick assumptions."  Salazar sneered.  

            Lucious' face remained impassive, but his eyes flashed a split second before he shot the cructacious curse at Hermione.  Salazar dove towards her attempting to shield her from the curse, but he was too late and Hermione screamed as excruciating pain shot through her body.  

            "Are you ready to talk now?"  Lucious asked as he turned his attention towards Salazar.  

            "What do you want to know?"  He asked shaking as he watcher Hermione recovering from the curse.  

            "Who is your father?"  

            "Raymod Snape." Salazar answered.  

            "You lie convincingly. Its true that you are a Snape, you possess the cunning of that line.  And you don't wish to admit that you are the product of a union between a noble man and a common mudblood.  It would be such a blemish to the line."  Lucious answered.    

            "You're pathetic Malfoy.  You were in school, and you're just the same now. You've always been cruel and stupid.  A dangerous combination."  

            "Oh I am am I?  Then it's best live up to my- reputation.  He turned again, and bellowed Avada Kedavra!"  

Green light shot out of his wand………….  

(Blame Lara for the cliffhanger.  It was her idea.  The next chapter is halfway written and will be up shortly, or I'll eat my kettle ; )              


	14. The Battle Rages On

A/N:  Please forgive me if this has a few more spelling/grammer mistakes than usual.  This was written during an involuntary bout of insomnia.  There's a big music festival in town here, and the Swedes are STILL partying at the ungodly hour of 3 AM.  I'm exhausted, but in the mood to write so here's the result. 

Also, thank you so, so much to everybody who has read or reviewed this story so far.  I never expected it to get such a response, but what can I say, Lara's plot is just catching ; )  

I promise I will get around to answering individual questions and reviews, I've just been really swamped with school work lately.  But after my final next week, I will have more time for more than just writing.  

  
(Continues directly from the previous chapter)   
  


************  
  


The curse hit the wall and a blinding green light filled half of the room as the brick behind it exploded.  Neither of the men saw Hermione, dead or alive until she grabbed Lucious' wand from him and cast the body-binding curse on him.  She then bound his body in the same roped that had held her for good measure.  

"How did you-" Salazar began, stunned to see her in front of him.  

To his surprise she gave a derisive snort. "If he plans to continuing kidnap people, he either needs to learn the body binder curse, or learn how to tie knots."  Hermione rubbed her wrists absently, and Salazar noticed how raw and red they were from her twisting.  "He didn't even remember to take my wand." Hermione said, slightly amused. 

"The others will be here soon."  

"I admit I was rather surprised to see you come by yourself."  

"The rest of them are going to be here momentarily I expect."  Hermione noticed that Salazar hadn't looked her in the eye once, since she'd freed herself. 

"Why did you let him put the cruciatus on you?"  

"I suspected that if I escaped then, he would have just hit me with it anyway and then kill me before I could get away."  

"I'd never have been able to forgive myself."  

"Don't.  I'm healthy and alive so let's not worry about the 'what might have beens.'"  

"I'm sorry.  But there is something you need to know about me, its important.  Its why we can't be together."  

"I already know who you are-Severus."  

Salazar shivered, liking the way his given name rolled off her tongue.  He lifted his eyes to look upon her and immediately wished he hadn't.  The sadness that registered in her eyes gave the impression that she was much older than eighteen.  He would do anything to take that look from her pained eyes.  "I am sorry, I just don't know what else to say."  

She looked up, her eyes full of unshed tears and spoke in a shaking voice. " You'll go back to your own time and you won't remember me.  Nothing will change for me, but instead of having a boyfriend I'll have a memory.  I'll remember you, every kiss, every touch everything that we've done together and you won't be here with me."  Her voice broke and the tears began sliding down her cheeks.  

       Hermione regained her composure and spoke again.  "The most confusing thing of all though is that I know who you become, and I know who you are.  How do I deal with that? How am I supposed to live with all these feelings when I know that you won't remember them?"  

"I will remember Hermione.  I promise."  

"Oh isn't this touching?  Young twits in love."  The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said. 

"Expeliramus!" He shouted and seconds later had Hermione, Lucious and Salazar's wands in his hand.  

"What an unusual turn events.  Two stupid Gryffindors within easy reach."  Malfoy sneered. 

"Enervate."  He pointed his wand at his father and seconds later Lucious was on his feet. 

"A true Slytherin always has a few tricks up his sleeve. Did you really think I wouldn't let my son in on such a momentous occasion?  How very….." he trailed off. 

"Gryffindor, we get it." Hermione spat. 

"Foolish."  Lucious finished, his cold blue eyes lit with hate.  

"Loath as I am to admit it, I believe you are the foolish one Lucious."  The cultured voice of Severus Snape answered.  

"Kidnapping students? Bad form Malfoy."  

"Severus."  Lucious acknowledged the potions master. 

"Salazar, Miss Granger, leave.  A pair of aurors is outside the door, as are professors Dumbledore and McGonaggal."  Snape said, keeping his eyes on the Malfoys at all time.         

"No.   We're staying.  Two against one isn't fair."  Salazar said firmly.  

Before Severus had time to argue both Malfoys began throwing curses at the others, and the wandless Gryffindor's started ducking to avoid everything from the body bind to the cruciatus.  Through a small gap in the fighting, Salazar and Hermione charged Draco and tackled him to the ground.  The Slytherin boy struggled to free himself but was overcome.  Hermione searched his pockets for their own wands while Salazar pinned the pale boy to the floor.  Hermione cast a curse and thin white ropes shot out of her wand binding Draco's wrists and ankles together.  For good measure Hermione gagged Draco with the own dirty piece of fabric that had imprisoned the workings of her vocal cords earlier.           

When the young man had been subdued, the two turned their attention to the elder Snape and Malfoy.  The two wizards were fighting a fierce duel, both were too proud to simply cast an immobilizing curse; a duel was a distinguished method of determining who was the better wizard.  Hermione and Salazar weren't nearly as patient and wished for the ordeal to be over.  Looking at each other, they raised their wands and bellowed 'expaliramus' at the same time Lucious let loose with a curse of his own directed at Snape.  

Lucious was thrown off balance and into the wall where he was knocked unconscious.  Salazar rushed over to tie him up and Hermione turned to look for Snape, who to her dismay was lying on the ground clutching his left shoulder.  She ran to him and dropped to her knees beside him.  Blood had soaked through his robes and she could see the source was a small dagger, which had been imbedded into his flesh to the hilt.  "Get Dumbledore and McGonaggal!" Hermione shouted to Salazar.  

The boy ran out of the room to find out what was taking so long.  Hermione debated on weather or not to pull the weapon out to the wound.  She decided on not and ripped some fabric from her robes to make a tourniquet. Hermione ripped off another piece and transfigured it into a blanket to cover the fallen man with.  She bent her head to check his breathing and his pulse. "Don't quit on us now." She whispered and tried to calm her own breathing as she waited for help.   


	15. In Two Minds

          Severus faded out of consciousness in a whirl of searing pain.  He didn't hear the screams of shock, didn't feel Hermione applying pressure to his wound, he was in a world of nothing.  

          "Severus, Severus wake up."  He heard a voice call him.  

He sluggishly raised his lids and found himself face to face with what appeared to be Hermione Granger-but ten years older.  Severus was alarmed to say the least, but he hid his nano-second of surprise and asked, "what happened?"  

          Hermione moved to the side, and too his shock he saw his own body, and another that looked like himself 20 years ago.  

          "This is the incident that brought us together Severus.  The year is 1999, I was a student at Hogwarts, you were the potions master, and you are both adult and young master Snape.  Lucious Malfoy stabbed you with a dagger and you are at the threshold of death."  Severus took careful note of the emotion in her voice as she explained the situation. 

          "You have to believe what I'm going to show you, otherwise you'll die as you did in my reality."  Hermione finished. 

          "But-" he began. 

          "You can't speak Severus.  You'll see a variety of images, and you have to key into what you most want in the world, and which holds the most truth.  You'll know what's right when you see it."  She finished and lightly kissed him on the mouth.  

          She pulled back, and muttered an incantation under her breath while waving her wand.  The darkness took him again.  

********

          A street grew before Severus.  The air reeked of urine and vomit.  The sky was grey but it hadn't rained for days, as evidenced by the dust everywhere.  A vagrant scuffled across the way, apparently oblivious to him.  Severus felt himself raise his wand arm and mutter the killing curse.  The figure dropped dead, and Severus bent over the woman, and exposed the concealed wand.  He placed the tip of his own against the flesh and said "Seversia."

          The hand came loose of the arm and blood spouted from the new amputation.  Severus looked over the hand, wrote a number code on it and placed it in the bag under his cloak.  A satisfied look lit his eyes for a moment; Lord Voldemort would be most pleased with him.  

          Almost as soon as he reacted the scene before him faded.  A sense of relief washed over him, but it was fleeting, he soon found himself watching and feeling another image that felt so real he was certain that it was.  

***********

This time the setting was inside a house, which looked as if it had been cheerful once, but had fallen into disrepair and neglect.  It was somewhere around Christmas as he saw a tree decorated and standing in the corner of a large living room.  The wall opposite was full of pictures of a boy of 6 or 7 who had dark, messy black hair; ginger colored eyes and a wondrous expression on his pale face.  

          A door closing stirred him and he looked up to see a brown haired woman wrapped in a cloak.  She turned to face him and Severus was startled to discover the owner of the greying hair, pallid face and tired eyes was Hermione Granger. He looked at her in surprise, and was taken aback by her sharp tone.  

          "Don't give me that look Snape.  Its Christmas, I'm not in the mood for your accusations."  

          She rushed from the room and strode down the hallway in hasty search of something.  Severus could hear her footsteps returning a few moments later, and he heard a sharp cry follow her through the house.  Curiosity got the better of him, and Snape silently moved forward to better hear the muffled voices.  

          "I don't wanna stay here mummy, I want to go with you."  The little boy sounded desperate. 

          "Eddie, you have to stay with your father, it won't be for long I promise."  Hermione said if a far different tone than the one Severus had heard earlier.  

          "Please mummy, he hates me!"  Eddie pleaded. 

          Hermione shushed the child and when he was quiet she moved forward again.  Snape hastily retreated to his former spot and was there before she came round the bend.  "I suppose if Potter's there you'll be giving Eddie a playmate."  Severus heard himself say. 

          "Yes Severus, I'm leaving you, taking Eddie with me and marrying Harry since you're so bound and determined to see that happen."  Hermione spat acidly and strode out of the door.  

          As before, Severus felt ill and wished to be away from what he had just seen.  Another winter scene played out before him, but this time he found himself sitting on a warm blanket across from a little girl with rosy cheeks, straight brown hair and sparkling black eyes.  

          "It's your turn daddy."  The girl said expectantly, clearly waiting for him to do something.  

          Severus felt a warmth flow over him that he was unaccustomed too, but nonetheless he knew instantly that he wanted it and whatever came with it.  


	16. Revelations

            -This picks up exactly where the previous part left off.  *** indicates  Hermione's own feelings and thoughts as Snape is unconscious.-

            The warm glow stayed with Severus as snippets of events that were in the future appeared.  He saw himself and Hermione in a muggle courtroom.  "With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."  The judge said and smiled at the newlyweds. 

            "You may kiss the bride" she winked at Severus.  

            The scene was replaced by one of future Severus trailing three people with red hair, black hair and brown hair.  Tension lay in the air and there was no sound.  A flurry of black robes surrounded them, and fear flooded him as it dawned on him that they had walked into a trap.  The four began throwing curses, hexes and stunners as fast as they possibly could.  

            Ron Weasley absorbed a golden-red light and burst into flames.  He fell to the ground and was still before a dousing charm could be cast.  He was dead, his eyes caught in utter terror.  "And then there were three." A high, cruel voice spoke. 

            The flashes of a life he hadn't yet lived continue t o play out in front of him.  Some were good, some were bad.  He didn't know how he felt about the presence of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in quite a few of them.  The little girl appeared at age three, age ten, and age sixteen and at her own wedding.  He felt himself longing for what he had seen; he yearned for it so hard that he felt as if he could touch it if he reached out far enough.  

            His mind cleared and the older Hermione appeared smiling at him "Its time to wake up Severus…."  

****  

            A wave of emotion washed over Hermione as she looked at her unconscious professor.  The lines on his face were slackened and she saw her own dear Salazar buried beneath Snape's usual countenance.  His nose must have been broken at some point to gain the hook present in the face of Severus.  Age and stress had carved wariness and a calculated look into what had been an open and honest face, but she saw that it really was the same person.  

            It startled her to see that the boy she had passionately kissed could turn into this hard man.  She felt a stab of anger towards the forces that had hurt him and killed the openness that her Salazar still possessed.  With her free hand, Hermione touched his face.  It felt familiar, but the coolness worried her.  She tucked the blanket in tighter around his uninjured shoulder and intensified the warming charm. 

            She leaned forward and kissed his mouth lightly.  She was startled to feel the safety and warmth that she felt when kissing Salazar.  It was that action that cemented her belief that this was in fact the same person that she had fallen in love with.  All she wanted in the world was for him to open his eyes……    ***** 

            A searing pain throbbed in his left shoulder, Severus grimaced and slowly opened his eyes to see present day Hermione Granger leaning over him, tears in her eyes.  "I love you," she whispered. 

            "Child, you love a man who doesn't yet exist."  He said as he reached for her hand. 

            Albus Dumbledore looked fondly at the pair and closed the door quietly, giving them a few moments before he would transport Severus to St. Mungos.  


End file.
